<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《他是星灵族》253 by kaosamatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574922">《他是星灵族》253</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt'>kaosamatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《他是星灵族》253</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>253<br/>东海躺在赫宰身下，正对着的却不是对方的脸颊，而是一根昂扬勃起的性器。<br/>结果，东海做的第一件事并非张嘴含住，而是迷恋地盯着赫宰从大腿到臀部的肌肉线条，再抬起手，来回抚摸：“爸爸，您的身体好漂亮。”<br/>赫宰刚扶稳脱毛刀柄的手打了下颤，但如果是东海称赞自己的生殖器官长得好，那确实契合这人一贯的口吻。<br/>其实赫宰也常常夸奖东海身上每一个部位都长得可爱，包括圆鼓鼓的肌肉与肉乎乎的龟头——但赫宰是带着调侃意图的，其主要目的是令东海害羞。<br/>但东海不一样，他夸赫宰哪里漂亮，是源于发自内心的崇拜。<br/>所以东海的口交动作也无比虔诚细腻，他先小心翼翼地托住赫宰的精囊，舌头向上轻轻舔，再用另一只手握住靠上的性器，反复撸动。<br/>此间赫宰夸他：“宝贝好乖。”又坏心眼地朝下摆腰，“还能再含深些吗？”<br/>东海含糊地答应时，双腿亦被赫宰掰开。</p><p>当刀片贴上肌肤之际，小奶片又有些害怕地并拢起膝盖。<br/>虽然很快就放开了，但赫宰瞧得出漂亮宝贝如小动物应激反应般的恐惧，于是温柔地抚着东海的大腿内侧，又低下头，亲亲快要勃起的性器顶端：“你又出汗了，不过很香，有你的奶骚味。”<br/>说着，赫宰再一次挺腰，将肉棒送到对方口腔的更深处，听宝贝闷声呜咽，但下面那处倒听话地站起身来。<br/>赫宰想起，他与东海很少69。<br/>哪怕是不敢将性事太过张扬在外的少年时期，东海宁愿被他捂着嘴，也要他将全套都做完。就好像没有插入行为，便没有真实的性爱体验。</p><p>但今天的69别具一格，是东海为他口交，他同时帮东海剃去多余的耻毛。<br/>东海太可爱了，赫宰喜欢在性上用各种色情甚至羞辱性的词汇调侃他，因为东海这家伙会为此兴奋：“你只是把头发烫成了小狗的样子，怎么这里也像发情期的小母狗一样——”言及此，手指停在肉穴的入口处瘙了片刻，“这里都被爸爸的鸡鸡操肿了，还能喝下爸爸的精液吗？”<br/>东海听着这话，立刻鸡鸡起立，险些打在赫宰脸上，就跟他偶尔飞过来的拳头一样。<br/>但赫宰知道，东海已经为这些不干不净的数落兴奋不已，于是在刀片落下的同时开始摆腰抽插起东海的口腔。<br/>谁让东海从未剃过那部位的毛，他还真是多余的“胡子”都长在了身下，毛茸茸的黑色毛毛全遮在他勃起的性器前。<br/>赫宰先从长度修剪，第一件事是割去最长的那部分耻毛，故此没必要精准到肉，所以屡次挺腰后，直插得东海管不住溢出嘴角的口水，其中还混合着男人黏黏的前列腺液。<br/>赫宰一贯是将戏谑与甜蜜的安慰相结合，帮东海利落地脱完最长的那部分体毛后，又帮他打了会儿飞机：“宝贝有什么不舒服的感觉吗？”<br/>东海拟声发出“嗯~”的一声，意思是：没有不舒服。<br/>但赫宰听见宝贝的音色哑了些，还是心疼他，就先停下了69，并将性器从对方的口腔中拔出。</p><p>旋即，东海立刻大口大口地喘息。<br/>赫宰听他气息稍平稳后，才压着吻上去，从舔东海的嘴唇，再到舔他整张脸蛋。<br/>东海与他咯咯笑：“您弄痒我了。”<br/>“谁叫你这么可爱。”赫宰边亲边吸气，只觉得东海越闻越香，也顾不得这样的举止有多情色。<br/>但东海愿意被心爱的人冒犯，只要能得到肯定的回答：“爸爸，您爱我吗？”<br/>“嗯，好爱你。”赫宰不愿让沾着碎毛发的手碰到东海的脸，所以干脆用牙齿去‘捏’宝贝鼓起来的腮帮子，“爸爸好爱你，小撒娇鬼。”<br/>“嘿嘿，我也最爱您了。”东海的两颊上仍然有前列腺液留下的印痕，但他无所谓，只搂紧身上的男人，问，“对啦，您剃完毛毛了吗？”视线向下扫，“我只觉得那地方越来越湿。”<br/>“那是你屁股湿了，笨笨。”赫宰这才扬起身，继续刚刚的脱毛大业，“你把腿打开些，我帮你把前后的毛都剃下去。”</p><p>东海乖乖听话，就躺在湿软的泥土地上，四周还有洒水器的水雾朦胧地喷向他们。<br/>他的小爸爸，就像藏在雾气中的雕塑——东海忍不住，边被剃毛，边打量着赫宰的表情。只觉得对方认真到像平日处理工作时那样，冷下脸，不做什么多余的动作，只悉心处理起他下体最贴肤的细小耻毛。<br/>思及此，倒是赫宰先笑了声——因为他看见卷毛小狗充血的鸡鸡就这样跟随着主人的意志，没一会儿就管不住自行弹动了好几次。<br/>一来二去的，东海不觉得剃毛羞耻，反被赫宰这一笑搞得整个身体都红了。<br/>漂亮宝贝蜜色的肌肤，被血色的羞赧斥满全身上下每一寸。赫宰简直想立刻与对方做爱，抱着他边舔边夸：你就是上主送给我的宝物。<br/>但赫宰还是要先将东海的耻毛除净，为方便固定住时不时会乱动几下的东海，便将对方一边的膝盖抱入怀中，当然还是奖励了好几个落于膝上的亲吻：“乖乖，忍一会儿。”<br/>“好~”东海最不好意思的，当属他那根不听话从而一直乱动的性器，可他越是害羞，赫宰越会在他鸡鸡弹动的当口发出几声轻笑。<br/>但赫宰是真心实意地觉得：我下一秒指不定要被可爱死，所以这一秒先笑吧。<br/>小奶片见状，撒娇似的抱怨：“小爸爸，我不许您笑了！”<br/>“怎么啦？”——很好，包裹住小朋友性器的耻毛基本都被刀头刮干净了，也没有留下任何伤口。而且这样一来，东海这根“会跳舞的鸡鸡”在弹跳时就更明显了。<br/>虽然但是，这简直是卷毛小狗的灾难：“您笑话我管不住自己那里，您太坏了……”<br/>“爸爸也管不住呀，现在就想立马按着你操一顿呢。”赫宰说着荤话，但看向东海的眼神又很温柔，“以后我多给园丁放假，咱们就趁他不上班的时候在这里胡闹，你说好不好？”<br/>毕竟以赫宰的视角看来，普通的床笫之事都是枕在被单上。但现如今的小卷毛东海，就真的像一只被他在野地里抓住的无辜小狗，不仅仰躺在他面前，还双手双脚都朝他张开，甚至连下面都要滴出水来。<br/>以及自四面八方拂来的水雾，也令炎夏的花园少了八成的酷热。<br/>唯有金色的阳光成了他们的被褥，显得这番模样的东海更像是从太阳上下凡的神祇。<br/>只是这小家伙太色了，哪儿有剃个毛就恨不得射精的——赫宰偏偏抓住了这项弱点，脱毛刀一并向股沟处滑：“肛毛全剃掉就出事了，只帮你弄去一点，好吗？”<br/>“呜，不要~您不是说会出事吗？”<br/>“不帮你全剃光。”赫宰直接拉起东海的一条腿，扛到肩膀。且在那条腿被抬起来时，他甚至能闻见自贴地的肌肤上散发出一股泥土的腥香，“爸爸只是帮你剃去长一些的肛毛，以后每次做爱的时候，你就能从镜子里清清楚楚地看到自己是怎么吃男人的鸡鸡了。”<br/>“讨、讨厌…”东海虽这样说，但并不拒绝赫宰，反而乖乖地任由其上下其手。</p><p>赫宰是真的怕把东海的肛毛剃去太多，于是手上的动作也格外认真。<br/>此间除了洒水器的喷水声，就只剩脱毛刀刮过后穴口时发出的沙沙声响，伴随着东海没了节奏的喘息。连他自己都知道，他太想要了，比起用刀片去瘙他那地方的痒，他更想让赫宰直接去解自己欲望的渴。<br/>他好坏，他就是被爸爸豢养着的、在发情期中的小母狗。<br/>只不过，赫宰还专心在东海的下体器官，那些退去的毛发亦由浇花的喷水冲净，让东海整个身体都随着水液的擦拭亮晶晶的。</p><p>赫宰剃得差不多了，放下刀片后，亦不由抚摸着东海打颤的腰肢感叹：“你下面长得真可爱，”再是重复好几遍地笑，“不过爸爸也发现了，刚才帮你剃肛毛的时候……”接着，用手指探开前几天连续蹂躏过的穴口，“刀片一动，你里面就开始淌水，都淌到爸爸的手上了。”<br/>东海闻言，这才失控地握住赫宰的手：“爸爸，求求您了。”<br/>“求我什么？”赫宰挑挑眉毛，还略带挑衅意味地张开嘴，伸出舌头舔了舔下唇。<br/>“求您现在就操我。”东海才是那个补药吃多的，“我想当您的小狗狗，您不能再折磨我了，”说着，被挡在卷卷刘海下的大眼睛里盈满欲望的泪水，“我…我不是大人，最起码，我不想在伺候您的时候长大…”</p><p>赫宰听后，早就按捺不住的性欲更是就此爆发，便直接将东海整个人提起来。顾不得他背上一下蹭起不少湿润的泥土，下一秒就掰开宝贝的股缝，将勃起的性器对准没什么毛发所以清晰可见的穴口，并就着不断淌出的淫液顺利进入。<br/>东海的身体还是很紧，但和他真正的小时候不一样。<br/>漂亮小狗的身体是被赫宰开发到熟透了的，他可以在短暂的片刻尽情适应男性的侵犯，并来回摆动柔软的腰肢，带动整身的肌肉向下体发力，吸得赫宰直粗喘着皱紧眉头：“骚货，哪里是我折磨你。”<br/>东海也顾不得什么体面了，反正他怎样失控赫宰都爱他，便咬住横过来的拳头，牙齿硌着发红的指节，呻吟叫床：“我忍不住，会马上射，您不能笑我了。”<br/>“好，不笑你。”赫宰也笑不出来，他甚至在这一刻愣愣地观察着东海的每一个反应，看他的宝贝是如何在自己插入没几下的瞬间就克制不住地出精。</p><p>东海的第一次是边哭边射的，他当然知道这有些丢脸，但实在是忍到了极限。<br/>不过赫宰也没顾着东海正在射精，越操越狠，甚至掐着宝贝的后颈肉，将人拽起来些：“过来，看看你是怎么被爸爸玩屁股的。”<br/>“唔唔…”东海只是从表面上流露出微末的抗拒，但眼神很诚实地落在他们不断交合的部位，他不带多少毛发的穴口正顺畅地任由男人进犯，而且能明显地看出那地方的褶皱都被性器撑平了。<br/>赫宰握住东海的一只手，带他时不时摸一下袒露在外的肉棒，接着又飞快顶进宝贝的身体，唯余两人手上都沾着些溅出来的淫液。<br/>与此同时，东海舒爽得快要目眩，连说出口的话都不经过大脑思考了：“您的鸡鸡好大，是我见过最大的了…”<br/>赫宰知道东海的意思是什么，但仍揶揄着使坏，不仅进出大开大合，还紧掐着东海的臀肉不放开，追问道：“什么叫你见过最大的？你还见过谁的？”<br/>“没有，没有，您误会我了…”东海总不能说：您比隔壁院子里养着的杜宾的…都大吧？那爸爸一定会把他按在原地操死的…呜呜…<br/>“你整天都和我在一起，不是只吃过我的鸡鸡吗？”赫宰的思维倒没那么古怪，反正只是逗东海玩，就将人一把抱到腿上坐好，改换让东海骑乘在自己身上，“还是你趁着爸爸不注意，自己偷偷把什么玩具塞进去了？”<br/>“我才没有呢~”东海紧搂赫宰的脖颈，任由对方带着他颠来颠去，“就是、就是您这些天要我的次数没以前多了，您才最有可能出轨！”<br/>“哈…”赫宰失笑，又朝后缓缓躺下，并拍拍东海的双臀，示意他骑在自己身上摆屁股，“我是想多活几年。”<br/>“…什么意思呀？”<br/>赫宰摇摇头，管他的，反正老子有申老板的十全大补丸了。虽然前调吃起来像朱古力味的屎，后调品起来又觉得只不过是屎味朱古力…但总而言之，他不怕了，他要在这一刻尽情做爱，享受人间至高的情欲滋味。<br/>“意思就是，”<br/>但说真的，东海实在太迷人了，他从不试图掩藏欲望的模样反而纯真得犹如众神之子。且在这一刻，卷毛小狗更像是西方雕塑里的天使，只是他并非冷冰冰的静物，而是鲜活生动地骑在男性的生殖器上，嘴巴里兀自胡乱叫着。<br/>同时，两侧洒水器一刻不停地旋转出晶莹的水珠，喷溅在他光滑的身上。还有不带明显耻毛的性器，正随着下体的顶弄来回打着哆嗦。<br/>“爸爸的小奶片，我随时都会为你疯掉。”<br/>赫宰没想到他竟会为东海疯魔如斯，不顾体面，也不顾欲望的决堤。天性自持的他，就这样尽情地在烈日之下夺去彼此的耻感，只专注沉溺于性欲这一件事当中。<br/>东海倒是没什么复杂的思想建设，只在被赫宰操得弯下腰时，感知到两边的乳头都被男人揪在指缝间揉搓，便不由舒爽得带着哭腔叫道：“可我早就为您疯掉了，爸爸，连花园里的小花都笑话我呢……”<br/>说着，空中恰巧飘来几缕花瓣，顺着东海的肌肉线条落在他们交合的地方。</p><p>——太可爱了，我的宝贝蛋。<br/>赫宰屏息，给东海数十次深插后，自己也向灭顶的情欲败下阵来，就埋在对方的后穴如打枪般射出了憋闷许久的精液——且因为大补丸药效恐怖，这一管儿东西的量直接是平常的双倍不止。<br/>东海就连遭此内射都被吓哭了一番，忙摆弄屁股要逃：“坏爸爸，您真变成隔壁的杜宾了！”<br/>赫宰才不让宝贝逃走，只按着对方的腰，让他始终坐在自己身上挨精液的喷射：“不是说过么，你可是爸爸的小炮台呢。”<br/>“呜呜呜…那您开炮的时间也太久了吧。”东海只得来回摆腰去适应突如其来的大量浓精，直到赫宰射完了，又立刻被对方拖着腋下抱起身来。<br/>赫宰揉东海的屁股，戏谑笑着：“你知道肛毛全没了以后，精液就出不去了。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“所以才说不能都剃掉，但也为了刺激帮你脱去了大半。”赫宰饶有兴味地打量着东海的肉穴，只见一汪白浊要落不落地悬在出口处，却始终没滴下来，“以后想要把后面弄干净了，就一边帮爸爸舔鸡鸡，一边求我帮你把里面的东西抠出来。”<br/>东海这才明白过来赫宰的意思，可他哪里在乎对方的捉弄，反而希望他们的温存能够愈来愈久：“可我还不想让您帮我把东西弄出来呢。”<br/>卷毛小狗离得近了，小卷毛擦过赫宰的鼻息，瘙得他痒痒。<br/>接着，赫宰见小奶片抬起眼睛，与他嘿嘿一乐：“想让您多弄我几次，之后再一齐处理干净了，您说好不好？”</p><p>赫宰呼吸一窒，心下决定：看来要在大补事业上和申老板建立长久紧密的合作了。</p><p>事后，重返岗位的园丁在结束了一天的工作后致电赫宰，一上来就郑重地道歉：“对不起，在您的花园里，我们发现了一些不应该有的东西。”<br/>再是把那些乱七八糟的玩意儿归咎于自己在工作上的疏忽。</p><p>只有赫海知道，那天在花园里究竟发生了什么——卷毛小狗又哼唧：“但是那边的小花小草也都知道了。”<br/>“知道什么呀？”赫宰笑笑。<br/>东海脸一红：“知道您欺负我！”<br/>结果话音未落，小奶片又钻进赫宰怀中蹭来蹭去，并轻声嘟囔：“希望在这个夏天，您可以经常带我去花园里玩。”<br/>“…别经常了。”<br/>“为什么呀？”<br/>“……”<br/>我是真的还想多活几年。<br/>赫宰心下如是说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>